Sacred Cards
by ml101
Summary: Based on the game Sacred Cards with 2 original characters. Michelle wants to win the Battle City tournament. Only thing she didn't expect was hooded duelists going after her and battling HIM for an Egyptian God. R&R! Please!
1. Introduction

Hi! This is my very first fanfic. The others one that I have posted weren't mine but my friends and she begged me to post here using my account well anyway…………

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Sacred Cards.

Introduction of Original Characters

**Michelle**- She is the main character in this story. She holds all 3 magic items (even though they are called magic items they are still called "Millennium") which were created by the Pharaoh's step-sister. The "Millennium Bracelet" which houses the Pharaoh's step-sister, Akira. The "Millennium Medallion" which let's the other self of that person have a body and the "Millennium Sword" which defends the person wielding it from the Shadow Realm effects. Michelle's parents were forced into marriage that's why they broke up after 2 years. Michelle's father named his best friend, Gozaburo Kaiba, Michelle's Godfather and his alternate if he dies (he does a month after). Michelle's mom, on the other hand was sisters with Yugi's mom. She married again. Her husband was cousins with Pegasus. Michelle's mom and step-father died on a plane crash when she was 7. Michelle guardians became Solomon, Gozaburo and Pegasus. She also has an older step-brother from her mom's second marriage (they only adopted) who lives in the United Kingdom. Her deck is composed of the "Angel Knights" cards which are very rare and powerful. She is currently working for both KaibaCorp. and Industrial Illusions.

**Life with Gozaburo**- Michelle was smart so Gozaburo was fine with the fact that he had to be her guardian. She became the playmate of Gozaburo's sons (first Noah, then Seto and Mokuba).

**Life with Pegasus**- After 6 months with Gozaburo, Michelle now has to spend the next six months with Pegasus. There Michelle learned about the "Angel Knight" cards. She asked her uncle if she could have it. Her uncle only agreed if Michelle could find the cards in a treasure hunt game around the world. She earned the cards eventually. Since she had 6 months with Pegasus and 6 months with Gozaburo she could only see her adopted brother in the United Kingdom and her other relatives during Christmas.

**Akira**- Akira is actually the Pharaoh's cousin but her parents died in a war. Her mother's sister (which is the Pharaoh's mother) kept her as her own but she also died. Pharaoh Akunumkanon adopted her. She locked herself in the items she created so that she can help her brother when the puzzle is solved.

**Mike**- Mike is Michelle's older step-brother he is currently in London, studying about Egyptology. He has a girlfriend which is Michelle's best friend, Sara.

**Sara**- Sara is Mike's boyfriend and Michelle's best friend who went to Domino to check on her. Like Mike, she is also studying Egyptology in London.

**Yugi**- Yugi is Michelle's soon to be step-sister but for now she is just his cousin. Both of them are entering Kaiba Corporation's Battle City.

**Joey**- One of Yugi's and Michelle's best friend. He is also entered in the Tournament.

**Tristan**- One of Yugi's and Michelle's friend. He is a member of the booster club that helps duelist to train.

**Seto Kaiba**- Michelle's childhood friend and crush. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

**Mokuba Kaiba**- Another of Michelle's childhood friend. He is the younger brother of Seto.

**Ghouls**- Rare card hunters that seek the 3 Egyptians Gods.

**Marik Ishtar**- The leader of the Ghouls. He possesses the Winged Dragon of Ra and one of the Millennium Items the Millennium Rod.

I know this is very short but it is only an introduction page for the original characters in this story and the other characters. The next chapter is coming out next week. Promise that!


	2. Cards

Hi! Again! Sadly I will still not start the fic in this chapter but I promise in the next one. I forgot about the cards. These are the cards of my main character (the original cards only):

**Monsters**

**Angel of Darkness**

Star-8, Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Attack: Darkness Sword

Effect: If you have a dark monster in your hand discard it then add its attack power to this monster.

**Angel of Light**

Star-8, Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Attack: Light Sword

Effect: When this card is summoned you can get any magic card from your deck or graveyard.

**Angel of Friendship**

Star-8, Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Attack: Unity Sword

Effect: After this card is normally summoned, you can summon another monster.

**Angel of Love**

Star-8, Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Attack: Heart Sword

Effect: When this card is summoned you can get any trap card from your deck or graveyard.

**Angel Dragon**

Star-5, Attack-2500 Defense-200 Attack: Holy Fire Burst

**Angel Guardian of the Gods**

Star-9, Attack-4500 Defense-4000 Attack: Sword of Triumph

"Can only be summoned using the "Angel Guardian Ritual"".

**Angel Dragon Knight Guardian of the Gods**

Star-10 Attack- 4900 Defense-4300 Attack: Dragon Mystic Sword

Fusion Monster: Angel Dragon + Angel Guardian of the Gods.

Effect: If there are a dragon or any dark or light monsters in your hand, discard them. There attack points become this monster's attack for an instant direct attack on the player.

**Spell Cards**

**Angel Calling**

When one Angel Monster is on the field, you may summon up to 4 other Angel Monsters on the field either from your deck, hand or graveyard.

**Angel Guardian Ritual**

Ritual for summoning Angel Guardian of the Gods. Sacrifice all the Angel Guardians with the Angel Dragon.

**Love Arrow**

Equipment for Angel of Love. Increases Angel of Love's Attack by 200.

**Darkness Arrow**

Equipment for Angel of Darkness. Increases Angel of Darkness' Attack by 200.

**Unity Arrow**

Equipment for Angel of Friendship. Increases Angel of Friendship's Attack by 200.

**Light Arrow**

Equipment for Angel of Light. Increases Angel of Light's Attack by 200.

Notes:

●There are only one copies of Angel of Darkness and Angel of Light

●There are only two copies of Angel of Love.

●There are only four copies of Angel of Friendship.

●There are only one copies of Angel Guardian of the Gods and Angel Dragon Knight Guardian of the Gods.

●There is also a fusion-monster that is made up of Angel of Love and Angel of Friendship but it can only be summoned if and only if your deck doesn't have the cards: Angel of Light and Angel of Darkness.

●There are two Angel Dragon Cards in Michelle's deck.

●Michelle has other cards besides these in her deck.

Okay that's that. I promise I'll really get the story going no more introductions and other stuff but guys come one give me a review anything good or bad just review it. Please and Thank You.

Next Chapter: "It's finally starting.", Yugi said. After Kaiba had spoken and walked back to KaibaCorp. "Yeah, you bet."

It's finally starting the Battle City. Catch it on the next chapter "Beginnig".


	3. Beginning

Finally! It's starting the Battle City Tournament with a little okay a lot of difference from the Tournament in the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the Angel-Knight Cards and Michelle and Akira.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Chapter 1: Beginning

0

0

0

0

0

0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MUTUO RESIDENCE 7:00 p.m.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, it's finished!" Michelle sighted, and then leaned back in her chair. She was in her room, in front of her desk, apparently working on her…..

"So our deck's finally finished?" Akira suddenly said. She didn't have her own body. She was inside Michelle's mind.

"Yeah! We're so going to win this tournament with this new and improve deck. Heck even Yugi's going to have a really hard time dueling us maybe even……"

Someone just knocked on the door of Michelle's bedroom. "Come in."

"Hey, Michelle." Yugi said coming in to Michelle's room. "Dinner's ready. Come on"

"What?! Are you sure I mean the last time I checked the watch it was only 3…"

Yugi pointed to the wall clock right on top of her desk. It was already 7:05 p.m. "Guess you were so caught with what you were doing."

"I guess so."

"What were you doing up here anyway I mean you didn't even worked at KaibaCorp. like you said?" Yugi eyed Michelle's deck on the table. "Oh, now I see, I better watch out of that deck if it got you preoccupied for 4 hours."

Michelle smiled. "Yeah, you better or else you'll be out of the tournament before Seto gets a hold of you" Both of them grinned.

"Come on, Grandpa's waiting for us." Michelle's smile faded. "Did he cook?" Yugi smiled again. "Don't worry he didn't."

"That's a relief I can't eat the same thing over and over again, if you know what I mean Yugs."

"Alright already I'm hungry. Come on!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KAME GAME SHOP 8:45 a.m.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where could he be, Yugi?" Michelle said looking a little irritated. They were standing in front of their grandfather's game shop.

"He'll be here, I mean its Joey. He doesn't want to be late for any tournament even if it's sponsored by KaibaCorp."

"He better hurry up! I don't want to be late! If that happens I'll kill him with my bear hands for sure!" Michelle said making a fist and punching the air.

"Hey, pant…..wait." Someone said behind them. Yugi and Michelle both looked behind them. They both saw Joey Wheeler running towards them.

"What took you so long Joey?" Yugi asked. "I slept late last night, pant, you know making my deck." Joey said still panting. "Come on we don't want to be late," Yugi said motioning them to Clock Tower Square.

"Wait. Can't we rest for a bit? I'm a little tired."

"Joey, if we're late I promise I will kill you promise that!"

"Hey, I actually feel better!" Joey said looking a little scared. Yugi sweat drop and smiled.

"Come on already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLOCK TOWER SQUARE 8:50 a.m.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, look at that. We're not late." Joey smiled in relief.

"That's good news for you, Joey." Michelle said giving him a cold stare.

"Hey, look at that. Everyone's here already. Rex, Weevil… Hey even Mako's here." Joey said excitedly.

"Wow, this is exciting", Yugi said, eyeing every duelist in the square.

Suddenly someone walked out from the direction of KaibaCorp. He wore a long white robe and hand a duel disk on his left arm. He had brown hair and blue-eyes. He stopped at the center of Clock Tower Square. Seto Kaiba got everyone's attention.

"Fellow duelists, welcome to Battle City!" Kaiba said with a grin on his face. "Let me explain the Tournament rules. The Tournament takes place throughout Domino City. Wherever duelists meet in the city that shall be where the duels take place. Duelists may play using only their decks. The loser must turn over one rare card to the victor. Eight winning duelists will enter the final round. The final stage is hidden somewhere in town. Each of you duelists has received a Locator Card. When you have gathered six locator cards you will have the map to the final duel stage. You may duel with those puzzle cards at stake. In other words, only those who win duels and obtain the six locator cards will earn the right to get up on stage for the finals. The tournament commences at 9 a.m. sharp. Now fellow duelists scatter throughout Battle City!"

"It's ……finally starting", Yugi said, after Kaiba had spoken and walked back to KaibaCorp.

"Yeah, you bet. Even us, we're rivals from now on. Try to hang in to the end Yugi and Michelle." Joey said eyeing his two friends.

"Sure!" Michelle exclaimed. "I won't lose even when I'm fighting you guys."

"I'll do my best, too." Yugi said

"Don't get caught careless even if you're the King of Games." Joey said a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Joey, I think you should be careful yourself."

"Hahahaha, don't worry about me."

"Once you've collected all the cards, let's meet up. We should get together at Grandpa's shop." Yugi said.

"Yeah, okay, we'll do that. All right, I'm off. Both of you don't lose until the finals!" Joey said preparing to leave the two cousins.

"Yeah, even if I didn't get the chance to kill you now, I'll do it in the finals!" Michelle said giving Joey another scary look.

"We should go win some cards too."

"Yeah. So I guess were going in different directions now." Joey said.

"Alright. Go for it, Joey and Michelle." Yugi said encouraging his friends.

"You can count on it", Michelle replied. "Yeah, see yah", Joey said.

Joey and Yugi both departed in different directions living Michelle alone. Suddenly…

"So, think we can win this?" Akira popped in.

"Of course! But I am curious why Seto created this Tournament there must be a reason." Michelle replied to her partner.

"Hmmm. You maybe right."

"Let's not let that distract us, it's almost nine o'clock let's see whose in it to win it like us!"

"Alrighty then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A VERY DARK PLACE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very dark place; the only thing visible was a gold chair with a person sitting on it.

"So it's finally started. That fool Seto Kaiba doesn't know that he has crossed the path of the Ghouls. Tell all the hunters that our next target is Domino City." Marik Ishtar said revealing his Millennium Rod.

"Yes, Master Marik." A hooded person replied. He lifted himself up and showed his face that is half-filled with Egyptian writings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0

0

0

0

0

0

Chapter 1: Beginning

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sorry, if the chapter is short and still there aren't any duels but in the Chapter 3 there will be. Promise that!

Characters: Rex, Weevil, Mako, Mai and Bones!

See yah in the next chapter: Battle City


	4. Battle City

**Author's Note: **I am so so so very sorry for not updating this story for a very long time. I've been very busy. Good thing a got time since I am doing this research thing about Ancient Egypt I found time to do this story. Again, so sorry but this chapter still doesn't have duels but in the next one there will be, well anyway let's start….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the Angel-Knight Cards and Michelle and Akira.

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Chapter 2: Battle City**

X

X

X

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**South-East Corner of Clock Tower Square 8:52 A.M.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Michelle, isn't that Rex Raptor over there?," Akira asked looking over a guy with a red cap and brown hair.

"I think so but--,"Michelle was cut off by a very loud bragging voice.

"Hehehe, they all scurried off into town. But I'm making my stand right here. My loud and proud dinosaur deck isn't for hiding. Sneaking around isn't right for it all.," Rex Raptor said beaming with pride.

"That's him alright. Let's go before he sees me Akira.," Michelle said walking far away from Rex Raptor.

"Well, looks who's here, the Techno-Geek form Kaiba Corp."

Too late Rex Raptor already spotted Michelle. Akira sweat dropped. Rex shouldn't have said the Techo-Geek comment if he didn't know what was coming next.

"Look who's talking Rex, you look like a cave man stuck in the wrong century. You might want to go the museum and look for your relatives in the Cave-Man exhibit.," Michelle said, flaring with anger.

"Yeah, sure think I'd go and cry because of that comment."

"Think you're so tough, you can't possibly beat me in a duel."

"Sure, I'll take you on. But I'll duel you on the right time, when you're not so uncool anymore and weak, that would just be a waste of time.," Rex said walking away.

"Uncool?! Why I oughta….."

"Come down Michelle, you're acting like Joey."

With that comment Michelle calm down.

"I'll show him that I'm no weakling.," Michelle said walking to the South of the Clock Tower Square…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Southern part of Clock Tower Square 8:53 a.m.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hihihi, this Tournament, I'll show them I'll keep winning and humiliate everyone. My ghost deck will spell doom to their hopes."

"Why is it I have the worst of luck in meeting all the boastful duelist in this Tournament?," Michelle said to Akira looking over to a duelist that looks like a zombie.

"Hey Bonz!," Michelle said catching the duelists' attention. "What are you doing here I thought you hated bright places?"

"I do but the tournament hasn't started yet. You should watch yourself I may have lost to your friend but I may win against you, but if you want a duel look for me in the dark.," Bonz said walking towards the cemetery.

"That guy creeps me out," Akira said to Michelle.

"Yeah, but he is one of the duelists that may have a good chance in making the tournament finals and one of the duelists that haven't seen my true power and is underestimating it.," Michelle said looking serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**South-West of Clock Tower Square 8:54 a.m.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were chimmering around Yugi again weren't Michelle?"

"Great! Just Great!," Michelle said to Akira.

A duelist with green hair and yellow glasses was surrounded but what would you say a small group of other duelist, Michelle thinks are his followers.

"What do you want, Weevil?"

"I haven't seen you duel Michelle. I've only seen you tag along with Yugi but here you are holding a duel disk that are suppose to be for duelists Level 5 and above.," Weevil said in a tone that is irritating Michelle a lot."

"What do you want, Weevil?," Michelle said again but this time with anger in her voice.

"Just past your cousin a message for me will you. Tell him that _"I'm going to beat you but good this time. Hyohyohyo!"_.

"Do I have to laugh just like that or I'll just get an insect to imitate for you?," Michelle said losing her nerve.

"You watch it or my insects will feast on you the next time we meet. Hyohyohyo.," with that weird laugh Weevil with his followers walked away.

"You have the worst luck in meeting duelist you hate don't you Michelle," Akira said to her partner, chuckling a little.

"Very funny Akira.," Michelle said walking towards the……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**North-West of Clock Tower Square 8:55 a.m.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, it's Mako." Akira said to Michelle. Looking at a dark-blue haired duelists that looks like a fisherman, talking to another duelist with black hair and brown jacket.

"I lost to Yugi and the his friends at Duelists Kingdom but not this time. I'm taking the prize money and buying a boat. I won't let anyone get in my way!," he said to a duelist who Michelle thinks asked him what he was doing here and maybe thought that Mako should be in a fishing boat or in the Aquarium.

"So you're a duelist huh.," the duelist said. "Bet I can take you on?"

"Wait it's not time yet. Don't worry we'll meet again somewhere in Battle City, bro. Until then.," he said walking away.

"Now that's a duelist I am looking forward to fight. His so unlike the others that doesn't have a motto.," Michelle said watching Mako Tsunami walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Northern Part of the Clock Tower Square 8:56 A.M.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were with Joey earlier weren't you Michelle?"

"Hello, Mai nice to see you and yes I was."

"Figures he would be here," the yellow-haired duelist said. "I'm going to prove to him that I'm the best duelist here. I'm going to take this tournament, just watch. And I'm taking down Wheeler and Yugi. Fufufufuu…."

Then she noticed that Michelle was wearing a duel disk.

"You're a duelist!? I just thought you were part of Yugi's little gang, just like Tea."

"Gee, thanks Mai," Michelle said sarcastically.

"If the opportunity arises, let's have a duel?"

"Oh, alright, you can count on that.," Michelle said, she never really thought that Mai was a little nice.

"See you then.," she said walking away.

"So seen everyone, you want to duel first?," Akira asked her partner.

"Yeah but there's still time I want to know if anyone has seen or heard something weird about this tournament, I still can't shake the feeling that Seto's up to something.," Michelle said.

Michelle then talked to everyone she could see wearing a duel disk.

"The whole town is the Battle City huh? You have to hand it to Seto Kaiba. There's a guy who knows how to think big. The square is only the starting point. Most duelists have already scattered from here. I need to get going too," a duelist with black hair and wearing a blue shirt told her.

"Uhh sure thanks.," she said letting the duelist go.

"So the whole city huh. What is that guy expecting?," Michelle asked her partner hoping that she might have answers.

"Sorry, Mitch but I'm as clueless as you are."

"Well, lets then let's ask more duelists then."

"Are you a duelist to?"

She wheeled around to face a with black hair wearing a white shirt and a blue jacket.

"Yeah why?"

"Only duelists of level 5 or better are eligible. The tournament is really strict about that. You must be a decent duelist."

"Uh, thanks," with that Michelle walked away.

"I never knew that you know, Akira. He just gave this duel disk saying that I would need it in the upcoming tournament. I did help him make this thing," she said looking at her duel disk which was strapped on her arm. "I never knew about that rule that sates only level 5 and above duelists were allowed to join. Now I know that something is really up and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

She looked for more duelist who she can ask question about the tournament.

"Seto Kaiba's going to enter the tournament, too. But I don't know to duel that guy. There's no way of beating his legendary Blue-Eyes.," a duelist with black wearing a green jacket told Michelle when she asked him if he knew anything about the Battle City. "You know you look like a good match for me. But it's not 9'o clock yet. I'll be happy to take you on when the time comes." With that he walked to the subway.

"So, he's entering as well. Hmmm that should be interesting if he battles with you, shouldn't it Michelle," Akira said looking at her partner face, which was smiling.

"Yeah, I think so too Akira.," was Michelle's reply. She continued on her investigation about the tournament.

Finally he found two people who knew something.

"I heard some duelists are playing with their lives, just so they can collect some rare cards. That's kind of tenacity- it's too much for me.," a duelist with black hair and wearing a purple shirt told her.

And a duelist with brown hair and was wearing an orange jacket told her: "Duelists have come from all over Japan for this. People say that a group of card robbers came too. I think they call themselves the Ghouls. You'd better be on the lookout for them. You should scram if you want to survive. If you battle where there are other duelists, they'll get to see what deck you have."

"Uh, thanks." Michelle said.

"So a group of duelists called Ghouls battle with their lives to collect rare cards, think Seto knows about this Akira?," Michelle said to her partner.

"Maybe. Uhh, Michelle can I ummm, you know……"

"Oh you want to have your own body well let's look for a place where no one's around."

"But then they heard a bell ringing. The tournament was starting.

"Hey, it's starting.," Michelle heard Joey say.

"Okay let's go.," this time it was Yugi.

"I won't lose," came Rex's voice.

"Hyohyohyo, it's about time," Weevil said walking towards the subway.

"Joey Wheeler you just wait….," Mai said.

And finally…

"I am the duel king…This is where I prove it," he said not even looking at Michelle.

"So it's starting huh.," Michelle said watching Seto go back to Kaiba Corp.

"Come on Akira, I know a place where I an give you your own body with the Millennium Medallion, Michelle said, smilling a little.

She then walked towards….the one place she forgot to investigate…..Kaiba Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Chapter 2: Battle City**

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Author's Note: **Well, that's that. The first duel will happen in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Will meet Mokuba and a duel robot that has good skills. Michelle vs Duel Robot Level……let's say a duelists that can give4 Yugi a run for his money …in this case a run for his cards.

See yah in **Chapter 3: Techo-Geek**


	5. Techno Geek

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I really have hard times to write duels

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update but I really have hard times to write duels. It so freaking hard to write good duels between characters that I really took some time.

This particular duel is kind of pathetic but it has been so long since I have updated that I had to post it like this already.

The duel in this chapter shows how powerful Michelle's deck is so let's not wait any further.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the Angel-Knight Cards and Michelle and Akira.

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Chapter 3: Techno-Geek**

X

X

X

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside KaibaCorporation**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So here we are. What are we supposed to do next?" Akira asked Michelle through their mind link.

Before Michelle could answer an angry voiced called out to them. "Hey!! It's off limits here! Get lost!" The owner of the voice was a tall man with a suit on. He had black hair and was wearing black glasses.

"Hello Roland", Michelle said turning around to face Seto Kaiba's assistant who always does what he's told. "I guess Seto told you to shoo off any duelists who go this way?"

"My apologies Ms. Mutuo. I didn't realize it was you," Roland said bowing his head in honor of respect. Even if he didn't showed his face, Michelle knew that Roland was turning red of embarrassment. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba left specific orders not to let anyone in the office while the tournament was on going."

"Well figures he would," Michelle said looking back at the building in front of her. Then Akira said something.

"How are you suppose to investigate now?"

Michelle suddenly had a plan.

"Hey Roland is Mokuba inside?"

"Yes, I think he's working on something down at Basement 5."

"Thanks." Michelle said before running towards the office entrance and pushing the down bottom.

Not everyone is allowed to go to Basement 5. Only the duel scientists, the Kaiba Brothers and Michelle were that's why they had an identification card that they had to slide in to access the floor.

Basement 5 wasn't that all special as Michelle knew. All she knew was that it was were Seto had practiced with the duel disk for the tournament.

"Hey Akira get ready we're nearing the floor. I want to give you a body now." Michelle said to Akira.

"Alright."

The Millennium Medallion around Michelle's neck suddenly glowed, and then her entire body glowed as it split into two.

Before the light disappeared, Michelle and Akira's forehead both had the Millennium symbol on them.

"Now this is much better," Akira said stretching her arms like she just woke up.

What all the other people know is that Akira is just a cousin of Michelle and Yugi's. Only Pegasus, Gozaburo, Mike, Sara, the Kaiba Brothers and Yugi's friends know who Akira truly is. Even though Seto still doesn't admit it.

Akira is an exact replica of Michelle only her long black hair had white highlights. She's a skilled swordsman and duelists but she only takes over when Michelle's worn out.

They arrived at Basement 5 and when the elevator doors open they were surprised at the sight that greeted them.

Up ahead was a human size robot but it had no legs and it had a duel disk strapped on. Mokuba was right beside the robot maybe fixing it.

"Hey Mokuba," Michelle said waving at him.

Mokuba noticed them and waved back. "Hey Michelle! Hey Akira!"

"What are you working on?" Akira asked.

"Well I was just prepping this duel robot." Mokuba answered.

"Duel Robot?!" the two said in unison.

"This thing knows how to duel?" Michelle asked. "Are you serious Mokuba?"

"Yeah it does. Seto made it to test the duel disks on. You can set which duelists level you want it to be then duel it." Mokuba explained.

"So basically it's like a duel simulator?" Akira asked.

"Well, yeah." Mokuba said. "You want to try dueling it?" he said to Michelle.

Michelle liked the idea. "Why not? What's the highest duel level?"

"'Bout the same level as Yugi and big brother."

"Set it to that Mokie and let's see what this thing can do," Michelle said activating the duel disk on her left arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KaibaCorporation, Office of the CEO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba was just about to leave when a signal from his laptop caught his attention.

Apparently when Mokuba was prepping the robot for a duel it alerted the inventor of the machine.

He checked the security cams at Basement 5 and was surprised to see Michelle making her way in front of the duel robot. Akira and Mokuba stood at the sidelines.

He smiled.

"Hmmm, I'll watch this duel first before I duel myself at this tournament." Seto thought. "Come on Mitch, show me what you're new deck has got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KaibaCorporation, Basement 5**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Basement 5 things were ready to go. Mokuba and Akira stood at the sidelines where the control booth for the robot was. They didn't know that a certain CEO was watching them.

"Alright Michelle the duel robot is at its highest level." Mokuba called out. "Don't forget it was made by big brother so don't under estimate it." He smiled to himself then looked at Akira before adding. "And if you do get the upper hand please don't destroy the thing."

Akira chuckled. Sometimes when Michelle gets fired up she may just destroy her opponent literary.

Michelle heard the comment. "Don't worry Mokuba; I'll take good care of it."

She then faced her opponent. "Let's see what this bucket of bolts has to offer."

"Let's duel!"

**Michelle (LP 8000, Hand: 5)Duel Robot (LP 8000, Hand: 5)**

"I'LL GO FIRST." A mechanical voice said. This surprised Michelle a lot.

"Wow you didn't tell me it could talk." Michelle said to Mokuba.

Mokuba smiled. "Well it's supposed to act like a duelist doesn't it?"

"DRAW" the duel robot said. It paused for a while to process its strategy.

"I SUMMON **VORSE RAIDER** IN ATTACK MODE!"

A nasty looking warrior materialized itself to the field. It bore an axe that is said to be marked by its countless victims.

"END TURN"

Michelle was surprised that the robot ended its turn without any face down cards.

"Alright then it's my turn!" Michelle drew her card from her deck. Then she two postulated her strategy.

"Sorry guys but looks like I'm going to end this duel here and now," Michelle said.

Mokuba was taken a back. Also another person in the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KaibaCorporation, Office of the CEO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like his brother, Seto Kaiba was baffled.

"Can she really do that?" he thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel. "The duel-bot is set to the maximum level, can she really defeat it in one turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KaibaCorporation, Basement 5**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akira chuckled.

"She can Mokuba. If she have the right cards I mean." Akira said to Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba do me a favor tell Seto to get down here. I know his watching," Michelle said to the control booth.

A small chuckle was heard from one off the intercoms.

"How did you know?" Seto Kaiba's voiced said.

"Just get down here."

"I'm already here."

Michelle, Akira and Mokuba looked towards the private elevator at the other side of Basement 5. Seto Kaiba emerged from it. Only 4 people could use the private elevator and currently all four of them were there.

"I knew that once the duel robot was activated that it would alert the inventor of its activation," Michelle said as Seto joined Mokuba and Akira at the control booth.

"So let's see you defeat my invention as easily as you say you can" Seto said.

"Buckle up 'cause you guys are about to see a show," Michelle said as she turned to her opponent. "I believe it was my turn."

"Starting off I play the trap card **Ultimate Offering**," as she said it she slid the card to a slot on her duel disk and the card materialize itself on the field.

"It allows me to summon level 5 or higher monsters into the field from my hand just by sacrificing 500 LP per monster."

Michelle then took one card from her hand. "Of course I summon one of my ace cards into the field." She placed a card on the top of her duel disk in Attack Mode. "Let me introduce you to '**Angel of Light**'!" (A: 3000 D: 2500)

A knight like creature materialize itself unto the field. Its armor was pure white. It unsheathed its sword using its right hand while it's left maintained its shield. The shield bore an image like the sun but it was white. At the back of Angel of Light bore white wings.

"It has a special effect when summoned but I can choose to not use it," Michelle said. "'Cause everything I need is already in my hand."

She then took another card from her hand and slid it unto a card slot on her disk.

"Now I use my Magic Card, '**Angel Calling**' which allows me to summon up to 4 more Angel monsters unto the field from the deck, graveyard or hand." Michelle said before getting the cards she needed.

"Looks like the family's all here," she said as she summoned **Angel of Darkness**, **Angel of Friendship**, **Angel of Love** and **Angelic Dragon**.

The other Angel card had the same attack and defense points and looked like Angel of Light the only difference is their colors and the symbol on their shield. For Angel of Darkness, the color was black and the symbol was the moon. For Angel of Friendship, the color was blue and the shield bore no symbol. For Angel of Love the color scheme was red and of course the symbol on its shield was of a heart.

As for Angelic Dragon (A: 2500 D: 2000) it was like Curse of Dragon only it wasn't that hideous. Its wings were feathered like an angel; it had a horn on its fore head and its eyes and the whole body and wings were light blue.

"And sorry to say that my turn is far from over yet," Michelle said as she took yet another card from her hand.

"Now I use the Ritual Magic Card '**Angel Guardian Ritual**'!" She slid the card unto her disk.

"It requires the 4 Angel Knights on the field and one Angelic Dragon also on the field. Since I can oblige to the requirements I can summon '**Angel Guardian of the Gods**'!" (A: 4500 D: 4000)

As she explained what was happening, the four knights raised their swords and pointed to the dragon who took flight. The energy was blinding and when the light finally faded, a magnificent Knight stood on the field.

It wore a white helmet, black armor, a red shield and a blue sword.

"And wait there's more," Michelle said that surprised the others.

She took one more card from her hand leaving her hand with one card only.

"I play **Card of Sanctity** which allows you and me to draw until we both have six cards in our hand."

Michelle said as she drew five cards from her deck while the duel robot just drew 1.

Michelle studied her cards. "So sorry but it really looks like that I'll win this duel."

"I use Polymerization to combine my 'Angel Guardian of the Gods' with my second 'Angelic Dragon'!" Michelle said as she showed her opponent the two cards she just said.

Angel Guardian of the Gods leaped and rode over the Angelic Dragon. Its sword grew bigger and it lost its shield.

"Everyone I present the strongest card in my deck '**Angel Dragon Knight Guardian of the Gods**', Michelle said. "I know it's a handful to say but it also has a handful of Attack Points." (A: 4900 D: 4300)

Akira chuckled.

"Now I use its special effect, if I have any Dark, Light or a Dragon card in my hand then I can sacrifice those monsters and their Attack Points becomes this monster's Attack Points and with those attack points I can attack your Life points directly."

She showed everyone her 4 remaining cards. They were the **Dark Magician** (A: 2500), **Summoned Skull** (A: 2500), **Curse of Dragon** (A: 2000) and the **Dark Magician Girl** (A: 2000).

"And if you'll add 'em all up, my Dragon Knight has a whopping 9000 temporarily Attack Points." Michelle said triumphantly as she discarded all her hand cards.

The Dragon Knight raised its sword and collected power from the cards that were just sent to the graveyard.

"Now my Dragon Knight attack the robot's life points directly with Mystic Life Sword!"

The monster prepared itself. Its sword was surrounded with light as the dragon soared forward hitting the robot. It was thrown back but not that far as it didn't hit the wall behind it.

**Michelle (LP 8000, Hand: 0)Duel Robot (LP 0, Hand: 6)**

Michelle suddenly realized that it was smocking. With panic she said "Hey Seto that things not going to explode anytime now?"

Seto was still baffled at Michelle's play but quickly recovered and hit the off button in the control booth. "Don't worry I turned it off already, if I didn't it would have."

Mokuba cut in, "But not before saying 'DEFEAT NOT POSSIBLE' over and over again. Since it was programmed after Seto."

Mokuba and Michelle were the only people who get away with insulting the CEO of KaibaCorp.

Akira and Michelle laughed at what Mokuba had said. Seto didn't looked angry at it.

"Hahaha, very funny Mokie but remember you'll have to check it again," Seto said earning a groan from his younger brother.

Dismissing that he got punished Mokuba ran towards Michelle. Followed closely by Akira and Seto.

"That was awesome Michelle, I never knew you could do that," Mokuba exclaimed.

"Well I'll have to have the right cards to pull it off. It was a strategy Akira and I made. It's called "One Turn Defeat'" Michelle said looking extremely proud of how the duel turned up. But then she frowned.

"But I kind of hoped that the duel would have lasted longer," Akira laughed at Michelle's words.

"Well we should be going then," Seto said with his back to business voice. "The tournament has already started and I don't want to fall behind."

Michelle nodded. Then something in the room caught her eye. "Hey what's that?" She pointed to a motorcycle looking car. It was blue. With black windows.

"Oh it's something that KaibaCorp. Got as a present. It's a combination of a motorcycle and a car. It turns as easily as a motorcycle but it has a roof and air condition. It can also sit two people." Seto explained.

Michelle eyed the car eagerly. She then lifted her to Seto, looking like a child asking his parent to buy her a toy. Seto gave in.

"Fine you can have it as long as you don't destroy it," Seto said as he too wanted to test drive the supposedly car.

Michelle smiled. "Thanks Seto!!" she exclaimed.

Akira just sighed at her partner. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her."

Mokuba then realized something. "Wait the company that sent us that thing also sent this watch." He then gave Michelle an odd looking watch.

"it's called the 'Battle Watch'," Mokuba explained. "Why don't you Press the button 'Retreat'."

Michelle did what Mokuba said and the car vanished. "What happened?" Michelle asked baffled.

"Well the company that develop the transportation technology tell us that it's on stand by and when you need it just press the button 'Retrieve'" Mokuba explained.

Akira looked astounded. "That's awesome!"

Michelle on the other hand figured out a plan. "So we'll roam around Clock Tower square before heading out of the plaza into the city using the car."

Akira agreed. Then they realized that Seto had already left.

"Big Brother really is impatient," Mokuba said. "So I guess good luck Michelle. I hope I'll see you at the finals."

"You can count on it Mokuba," Michelle said.

Both her and Akira boarded the elevator and went up towards the lobby. Leaving Mokuba to test the duel robot and make some few modifications.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Chapter 3: Techno Geek**

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Author's Note:** Well that was that. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and I used the effect of 'Card of Sanctity' based on the anime.

The Motor-Car was just another thing I came up with. Just for laughs.

In the next chapter we meet up with Bonz and Tristan.

See ya guys next time.


End file.
